Murky Waters
by Cocoavual
Summary: A zorua and a buizel are living in a town called evergreen they both like each other but can't pick up enough courage to tell the other one how they feel. Will they evolve? Will they make more enemies and make more friends? will accept some character requests.


**zuna's (Zorua) Perspective**

_ "TAG!", I shouted at a… buizel? When did he get here? When did I get here? "WHY AM I ASKING SO MANY QUES-". I just realized I shouted it and… blushed? The weasel pokemon was staring at me, his glowing, beautiful, emerald green eyes sparkling in the-. Wait, what did I just think? I asked myself, beautiful? I just let is pass by._

I realized that was a dream and woke up to the sounds of footsteps echoing through my room, I got ready to attack, the footsteps getting closer and closer to my bed. I sensed a paw reaching for me, maybe to kidnap me and turn me into a slave, I jumped put of my bed charging up a shadow ball. "relax it's just me, cobalt" a strange mole like creature said. I had a confused look on my face. "your mother, excadrill, ring any bells?" I replied with a simple "oh yeah". that was really weird, a dream where I was playing tag with a buizel, which… I thought had pretty eyes, then I woke up to my mom, why was she waking me up?

"I made you breakfast" cobalt said… suspiciously. I blankly said "Ok". I felt like I was forgetting something important. A few local Chanseys and Audinos said that some Zoruas were born with a memory loss problem. I could hear my annoying little brother, a drillbur, crying "PANCAKES". I told my mom "waking up babies early is a bad idea"

I walked into the kitchen wondering cheri or pinap berry smoothies? a while ago my mom was talking about pinap and chesto berries to my dad, a zoroark. I heard somewhere that chesto berries are really hard so we probably couldn't make a smoothie out of that. They also said something like m-my, how could I forget, my- "HAPPY 12th BIRTHDAY" my family shouted. My dad, dusk excitingly said " Now daughter, we finally found a medication for your memory loss, a mixture between chest berries and pinup berries. The chesto berries normally cure sleep but, recent studies have shown that when mixed with other berries with hard shells they create a powder that can cure memory loss ". By the time that Dad finished explaining that my brother, Aguav (as in the berry because that berry is sweet, just like his ver painful scratches) was already asleep, I claimed to my dad that Aguav was asleep but then he said "No he's not, he's totally awake " as he was shaking his cradle and told him with the most quite whisper ever, one word that you can probably guess "pancakes". Aguav burst awake, his eyes already wandering around then Mom came into the room with a plate of pancakes.

I put the powder on my pancakes and enjoyed it, the day continued and we decided to go to Evergreen Hillside, a group of shops and restraints on a hillside in the town where we lived, Evergreen, I bought some cool carvings of pokemon and a heart necklace. After that we went to a place called throh's and sawk's Entertainment Diner, they basically have the fighting pokemon either fight each other or do stunts like backflips while we eat foreign gourmet food.

While walking out with gift bags full of stuff and leftovers for tomorrow I saw… the same buizel that was in my dream (not like a pickup line or a compliment). I could tell by the fact that regular baize's have deep blue eyes but his were a gorgeous green that-. Again, gorgeous? I looked at him with a lovingly gaze and he looked around, he saw me, I blushed, then he set out a loud gasp and I suddenly figured it out, we had the same dreams somehow and I probably had a crush on him. I read something about this in a book about how long ago there were two legendary pokemon, Darkria and Crescelia. Darkrai controlled pokemon's nightmares and cresselia controlled dreams. I figured that if we had same dreams then maybe, crescelia gave us them, to unite our love.. or maybe it was an accident :{.

**Hope you enjoyed this 1st chapter of murky waters (congrats if you get it) and actually going to be dawn but then… I remembered pearl and diamond (giratina be like i'm out) and please write reviews with reccomdations for characters for this story (your OC be like wassup) and next chapter will be from the buizel's perspective, so stay tuned to Murky Waters to find out his name *theme song playing***


End file.
